


Tired

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone needs a break, M/M, but will honestly take the rest wherever they can find it, cody and rex are just so tired, everything is exhausting, including the generals thank you, let these boys rest please, they are saddened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex is so tired he can't even sit up straight anymore. Cody makes a decent pillow





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr from Izzy: “I’m so tired… ” for Codex, please!" This was also inspired by their own art, which can be seen [here.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/165945035984/izzysuniversestuff-someone-get-these-to)

“Karking hells.” Rex said as he slumped into the seat next to Cody. It was a tight fit, and their armor clicked together as he sat down. Not that it really mattered, neither of them were big on personal space, especially with each other. Today there was a different reason for the closeness, the battle they were leaving behind them was rough, with heavy losses, and the transport was half empty. 

They both needed that proximity after a battle like this one. A reminder that they were still there, they were still alive. 

“I’m so tired, Codes.” Rex  _ sounded _ completely exhausted. And if he was allowing that to be heard? He was beyond tired. 

Rex leaned heavily into Cody’s side, slowly pushing them sideways. Cody didn’t have the strength to hold them upright, so he started to list under his weight. Cody wasn’t sure when they ended up curled together on the seat; Rex’s face smushed into Cody’s back and legs half off the bench. Cody wasn’t even sure how his legs managed to be mostly on the bench, but it was comfortable enough. Rex’s deep, even breathing was like a balm to his soul. 

Cody briefly opened his eyes to check on what was left of their company, and he was comforted that him and Rex weren’t the only ones that were taking consolation in each other. No one was left out, including their Generals, who were pressed together shoulder to knee. Kenobi looked like he wanted to rest his head on Skywalker’s shoulder but he didn’t want to seem improper. Cody was sure he would give in sooner rather than later. 

He pulled Rex’s arm a little tighter around his waist, completely beyond caring about propriety. They were all exhausted, and they still had a decent wait until they got back to base. They all needed the rest, they would take it where they could, regardless of rank or position. Propriety, in Cody’s humble opinion, could go get fucked. 


End file.
